sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Honeysuckle
(Note: This page is currently going to be going through updates, thus all data is subject to change in canon.) ''' Isabelle Alexandrina Honeysuckle, (AkA: Lady Honeysuckle formally) is the main Hive Council chairwoman, as well as the leader of the Buzz Wax Clan. She is also a staunch political figurehead representing the Buzzwax Clan in the Hive Council of the Swarm. Isabelle is known to be quite the progressive ruler of her people and a strong political opponent, especially when she is working in unison with her closest ally in the Hive Council, Indwick Von Buzzmark. However,secretly she has delusions of grandeur and is known to have manipulated her fellow members in the council to push for war with the neighboring non-Swarm affiliated clans surrounding her kingdom's borders. Main Information: '''Name: Isabelle Alexandria Honeysuckle Species: 'Mobian Honeybee '''Age: 32 (Her family has mated with Mobians before and thus she has Mobian DNA in her, prolonging her lifespan) ' '''Residence: Insectopolis, Battlesaw (Warsaw) Occupation: Queen, strategist, politician. Position: '''Chairwoman, (chairman) within the Hive Council. Queen of the Buzz Wax Clan. '''Ethnicity: Fictitious Polish Appearance Isabelle is somewhat tall compared to other Mobians simply because she is in fact a queen bee and has to have a lot of body mass in order to do preform her birthing duties. However Isabelle is also known to be quite fragile and is hardly a fighter even with her stinger. Yet her people do not wish for her to enter combat anyway and most would gladly sacrifice their lives in her honor. Isabelle is known to be quite modest and prude with her attire, as well as preferring to wear cloth and garments rather than jewelry. Personality “Lord Buzzmark, the council believes it is time for the Swarm to make our mark in history upon Mobius. For too long our combined species have been under shade of isolation from the other civilizations of Mobius in fear of being oppressed by the Invertebrates and their machines. The council believes it is time to take the Swarm and wake them up from their delusion of superiority on Mobius.”~ Isabelle coaxing Indwick to push the High Fly clan towards war. Isabelle is known to be quite the elegant and refined lady. She enjoys the formal and yet important lifestyle of being a queen, even more so then when she was a princess. Isabelle is known to be quite calm and calculating, but also cunning and manipulative. To her words are some of the greatest weapons ever devised. She is also known to be very work minded and is not one to lay around on a throne for a long time. She is usually either walking around or hovering with her wings. Yet she has a dark side, Isabelle is known to have subtle episodes of power hunger and is known to risk the sanctity of her kingdom in order to pursue the Swarm's campaign of planetary conquest on Mobius. Stats: Trivia: *Isabelle has been rebooted to where she has an actual leadership and command role within the Swarm's military, and is not just a mere political figurehead anymore. *Even though her name doesn't sound like it, Isabelle has been retconned to where she is now ethnically Polish in background, instead of English. Category:Archived